Surely Truely
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: Finding acceptance is always a uphill task for Sylar


She stood up and made a move to walk away. But she was stopped, almost immediately by the firm grip on her wrist. Looking down at him, she noted how different his face was. There was no sign of blood lust, but quite contrary to that, he had a rather calm look, not a trace of arrogance or manipulation was seen.

"Stay…" he barely managed to whisper against the heavy cloak of sleep forcing his mind shut. She stood there, biting her lips, debating whether or not to remain with him or walk out for some time by herself. Defeated, she sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and wriggling out off her flats, crawled in. "Keep to your side" she said sharply before turning to her side. All she got was a faint chuckle as a response. Grumbling inside her head, she turned the side lamp off and closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The sun ray's managed to penetrate through the blinds, filling the room with it's light. Sylar invariably woke up, much against his wishes though. When his mind finally did break away from the few bonds of sleep, he realized that he had honored their little pact but ironically it was her who had rolled from her side of the bed and had wrapped her slim arms around his chest. A smile flickered on his face, as he continued watching her sleep. Her cool breath on his neck was welcoming against the warm caress of the sun.<p>

As he continued to look at her, his thoughts started to wander through all the mangled memories he had of her. Those days when he cruelly manipulated her to do his dirty work. He knew exactly what buttons to push, what made her tick, how to break her. It was so easy. Childs play. His smile grew back when he remembered that she knew all of his weakness as much as he knew hers. The only thing which tipped the balance to his favor was his countless powers. But even then, he recalled that he had a certain feeling, something that constantly urged him to be by her, to protect her. But his hunger held him back on most of the cases. Meanwhile, his fingers unconsciously trailed down her face, starting at her temple and headed to her cheekbones, slowing down near her faintly parted lips and finally rested against her hair.

And when he did see her. Finally. After four years of tracking her from any bit of information he was able to squeeze out of the tight lipped Noah Bennet. He couldn't believe it was her. He felt his feet move before his mind could think. But that was forced to an abrupt stop when he saw that she was in pain. And the fury! The rage he felt coursing through him when he saw Samuel Sullivan come into view and grabbed her and shove her into a dungy car was like as if he was back to those days when he was the murderous monster. All that mattered was that he wanted dear ol' Sam to get a taste of his , well, to put simply, his - disapproval.

He withdrew his hand from her face and turned away when he remembered how she looked at him. Disbelief. Pure shock. And then . . . . Fear.. It stung him. Still did. But who was he to complain… No one in their right minds could blame her. After all, she was the only one who stayed with him for the longest time. And that too against her will. _'And it's not like she knew that I've changed for the better' _he thought, his heart heavy. Despite the fact that eight months have passed since she too began helping out people, alongside Peter, Claire, Noah, Tracy, him; she just would not, could not bring herself to trust him. _'Heck! She's seen me __**save**__ people! So why does she block me away?'_ he thought, getting a little frustrated. As if she felt his frustration, she moved and her fist tightened on his shirt.

Sylar turned to look at her again. His eyes were filled with remorse. He started to trace her face again. He couldn't seem to stop himself. He found himself wondering if he was still the same old ruthless devil called Sylar. _'Guess Hiro's right… I have no hope…'_

But oh how he wished she would trust him. Every time he smiled at her; he wished from the bottom of his hollow heart that she wouldn't turn away and for once smile back – even if it were a fake one, a half – hearted one. He wouldn't care! A speck of trust. A little compassion. Some appreciation for his work. People still won't trust him. Maybe Peter did. Maybe Claire did. Maybe. Because they were the only ones who would at least nod at him and didn't mind working with him. But with everyone else… especially her… well, it was the other side of the coin.

All he knew was that he wanted her. He **needed **her. Only her. Sylar felt like his world revolved around her. This was a whole lot different than what he felt with Elle. He wanted her to sit by his side, when he needed someone to talk to. He wanted her to hold his hand, when he couldn't take anymore. He wanted to see her smile, when his world was eclipsed. He wanted her to love him…. Just so he had a reason to live.

Without knowing it, he found himself leaning in. He gasped sharply when he realized how close he was. Just centimeters away, his breath started to quicken. Knowing it was now or never, despite the fact that any bit of trust he had build with her would be destroyed beyond repair, he closed the distance. His lips found hers and he kissed her softly. For a few moments, she didn't wake up. When her senses did kick in, she jumped and tried to push him off. But he held his ground and continued to kiss her. He broke off for air and before she could do anything pressed against her lips again. He moved on top of her and his warm hand held her face gently, while his other hand linked with hers. His heart skipped a beat when he realized she was kissing him back.

Gingerly, his tongue traced her lower lip. She wouldn't let him in yet. But grinning that she was actually kissing him, he leaned in again. This time he kissed her with a little more passion and she responded more now. He felt her hands around his neck and against his chest, slightly tugging on him. Her lips moved with his eagerly and Sylar knew that despite herself, she was enjoying it; maybe not as much as he was.. . Wanting more, he let his tongue trace her lips again. Her lips felt so full and soft to him . And this time, her lips parted. Without a moment's hesitation, he slipped in. His mind went completely blank, except all he could feel was her warm tongue pressed against his. He pulled her up against him, pressing her body to his strong torso. His tongue moved all around her mouth, feeling every part of her; curious, she slipped into his mouth as well and let a small moan escape her. The feel of his rugged stubble against her skin was strangely pleasurable.

He pulled out of the kiss and breathing hard, looked at her, his hand once again by her face. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with confusion. "Trust me." he whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek, her chin and down her neck. That certainly didn't help her figure out her emotions. Though one part of her screamed at her to push him off and get away from him as far as possible, the other part of her told her otherwise.

She had seen him help and not control others. She noticed the change in him, almost instantly. His jaded eyes were no longer sinister and dark. His smile, which was rarely seen by others, but always there for her was warm and managed to take the breath from her without fail. In all honest truth, she was drawn to him. She did feel grateful to him for saving her. And something did stir in her every time she caught him staring at her. She knew how he was when he was with Elle. She had seen how he looked at her, and the raw jealously she felt. But that was nothing compared to how he was with her now. Maybe it was because he was no longer how he used to be. But that was still not a good explanation. Whatever he felt for her, was beginning to grow in her as well. Without a doubt.

He was gazing at her, stroking her hair gently, trying to figure out something from the torrent of emotions in her eyes. And then he saw that they were calm. Just looking back at him. The room was quite now. Their slow breaths were the only sound. The growing warmth on his back was a faint itch in the back of his mind. A small smile formed on her lips as her soft hand found his face. He hesitated, his eyes flickering from her eyes and back to her smile, which grew into a small chuckle.

"Gabriel.." she said his real name, feeling her heart race. "Say it again" he said eagerly. "Gabriel…. Gabriel Sylar.. I trust you", she said, meaning each word. "Thank you" was all he could manage, as his face broke into a wide grin, before he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Well... waddya think? =P<p> 


End file.
